Cassadine family
The Cassadines are a fictional aristocratic family on the American soap opera General Hospital. Various family members have been sometime residents of Port Charles and of the private Cassadine-owned island in Greece. The Cassadines made their first appearance in the 1980s, when Mikkos Cassadine, the patriarch of the family, along with his brothers Victor and Tony, were involved in various nefarious plans, including the Ice Princess storyline, a plot to freeze the world using a weather machine. The Cassadines also abducted Laura Spencer and forced her to marry Stavros, after telling Laura that Luke was dead. During her captivity in Greece, Laura gave birth to Stavros's son Prince Nikolas Cassadine. When Laura discovered Luke was alive, she left Nikolas behind in Greece to be raised by his uncle Stefan Cassadine, Helena's second son. Stefan and Laura had also been lovers and Laura believed Stefan to be her son's father instead of Stavros. Helena has been obsessed with gaining control over Nikolas, who is heir to the Cassadine legacy. She brought back her dead son, Stavros, back to life early this decade, after keeping him in the basement of General Hospital for many years. Recently, she has focused most of her attention on her great-grandson, Spencer Cassadine. Cassadine Industries '''Cassadine Industries '''is a large international conglomerate, which was founded by the Cassadine family in the late 1970s as a front to cover for their dirty dealings. But the business took off, being controlled by Mikkos Cassadine, Stavros Cassadine, Helena Cassadine, and Nikolas Cassadine amongst others. In December 2005, a single Cassandine Industries account was estimated to be worth $15 million at the time. As of May 2009, Cassadine Industries was estimated to be worth over 20 billion dollars. Cassadine family tree Descendants 1. Stanislaus Cassadine (deceased) Unknown female 2. Adrian Cassadine (deceased) Adara Cassadine (deceased) 3. Mikkos Cassadine (c1920-1981) Helena Cassadine (1933-present) 4. Stavros Cassadine (1960-2001) Laura Webber (1961-present) 5. Nikolas Cassadine (c1977-present) Courtney Matthews (1982-2006) 6. Spencer Cassadine (2006-present) 4. Stefan Cassadine (1963-2003) Unknown female 4. Valentin Cassadine Kristin Bergman (died c1978) 4. Alexis Davis (1964-present) Unknown male 5. Sam McCall (1980-present) Sonny Corinthos (1969-present) 6. Lila McCall (2004; stillborn) Jason Morgan (1974-present) 6. Jason Morgan, Jr. (2012-present) Sonny Corinthos (1969-present) 5. Kristina Corinthos-Davis (1992-present) Ric Lansing (1974-present) 5. Molly Lansing-Davis (1996-present) 4. Kristina Cassadine (1977-2001) Helena Cassadine (1933-present) 4. Irina Cassadine (died 2012) 3. Victor Cassadine (c1930; presumed dead) 3. Tony Cassadine (c1934-1981) 3. Sophia Cassadine (deceased) 2. Unknown male Cassadine Unknown female 3. Petros Cassadine (deceased) 2. Unknown male Cassadine Unknown female 3. Dimitri Cassadine Tree |_ }} See also *McCall family - The family Sam McCall was adopted into. *Lord family - The family Jason Morgan, Jr. was illegally given to. *Jacks family - The family Spencer Cassadine was raised in as an infant. Gallery Helena-ElizabethTaylor-1981.png|Helena Cassadine geary778.jpg|Stefan and sister Alexis nikolas&stefan7.jpg|Stefan Cassadine and his nephew Nikolas Cassadine Cassadines.png|Stefan and Helena stefan4.jpg|Stefan Cassadine Stavros_Cassadine.jpg|Stavros Cassadine Stavros_stefan.jpg|Brothers Stavros and Stefan Kristina_alexis.jpg|Sisters Kristina and Alexis 011409 nlivingston wedding1 580x445.jpg|Nikolas and Emily Quartermaine wed Alexis_nik_spence.jpg|Alexis, Nikolas, Spencer Helena_nik.jpg|Nikolas and Grandmother Helena Nik_helena_spence.jpg|Nikolas, Helena, Spencer SamHelena1.jpg|Sam and Helena Alexis_kristina.jpg|Alexis and daughter Kristina Alexisgirls.jpg|Alexis and daughters Kristina, Molly, Sam sam-molly.jpg|Sisters Molly and Sam Sam jason.jpg|Sam and Jason Morgan wed Sambabyjason.jpg|Sam and son, Jason Morgan, Jr. 032.jpg|Kristina, Alexis, and Molly normal_006.jpg|Alexis and Daughter Kristina normal_092.jpg|Sisters Kristina and Sam References Category:Families * *Cassadine family *Cassadine family